Under the Turning Leaves
by fireweed15
Summary: Everyone must take time to sit and watch the leaves turn. – Elizabeth Lawrence


Braeburn was particularly proud of the Appleloosan orchards—how could he not be? They were, in a way, his. He was primarily in charge of their smooth operations, of making sure that everything was up to snuff, and he was always pleased and proud to say that they always were.

Important role in Appleloosan society put aside, he was, above all else, a member of the Apple family, and like the other members of his extensive family, he could often be found in the apple orchards, as he was now.

Even with the arid climate surrounding the settler ponies' home, there was a distinct chill in the air that indicated the presence of autumn. Celestia knew they welcomed the change from summer to fall, from growth to harvest. Braeburn was certainly no exception—while he suspected he could feel at home in any orchard, he felt most at home in an orchard whose trees bore fruit that was ripe for the picking.

The stallion wandered aimlessly through the rows of trees, looking up at their branches, at their fruit, at the evening sky beyond the leaves. That was how he noticed, among the green leaves and red apples, the pale blue coat and flapping wings of—"Soarin'?" he called into the tree under which he stood. "That you up there?"

The pegasus stallion, pale blue with a deep blue mane that looked perpetually wind-swept, to whom he spoke poked his head out of the leaves, grinning. "Hey, Brae!" he greeted warmly.

Braeburn smiled up at the pegasus. "Get down here so I can give you a proper hello," he gently teased.

There was some rustling among the branches and after a moment, Soarin' dropped from the branches and landed neatly in front of his earth pony counterpart. Before he got the chance to speak, Braeburn stepped closer and nuzzled him affectionately. "Hi, Braeburn," Soarin' said softly, returning the gesture.

"What brings you out here?" Braeburn asked, pulling away and starting to walk slightly. Soarin' fell into step next to him, his blue and gold saddlebag jangling with every hoof-fall.

"Just wanted to say hi to my favorite stallion friend," Soarin' replied, coming a little closer to Braeburn, so that they walked shoulder to shoulder and flank to flank.

"I'm your _only_ stallion friend," Braeburn replied, turning his head to playfully nip at the pegasus' neck.

"How do you know?" Soarin' asked. "I'm away so much, and I have thousands of adoring fans—"

"I know you too well, Soarin'," Braeburn interjected. "I prefer to think you're too in love with me to run off with another stallion."

"Got me there," the pegasus agreed, nipping at the base of Braeburn's ear.

They continued talking as they wandered through the orchard, the conversation punctuated by an affectionate nip or nuzzle, until they stopped to rest on a soft patch of ground under one of the larger trees in the orchard. The pair sat, tails flicking idly every so often, and watched the setting sun. Sooner or later, before the raising of the moon, they would have to make their way back to the settlement, but for now, the contentment of remaining side by side kept them where they were.

"Whatever reason you had for coming by, I'm glad you came," Braeburn said after several minutes of comfortable silence.

"I was just getting around to telling you about that," Soarin' replied, turning his attention to his saddlebag.

Braeburn watched with interest as Soarin' removed a small wrapped package from his bag and laid it in front of his mate. The white ribbon and pale blue paper did little to indicate the contents within. With prompting from the pegasus, Braeburn tugged the ribbon away and pulled off the paper; the box bore the logo of a very famous, very expensive jeweler in Canterlot. "Soarin', you know I feel bad about accepting fancy gifts like these," he said, his eyes tinged with something almost like regret.

"Just… trust me," Soarin' encouraged. Was Braeburn losing it, or did Soarin' sound a little nervous? "Open it up and see what it is."

Braeburn considered him for a moment, but did as he was asked and nosed the box open. Sitting inside on a cushion of white fabric was a bolo tie—a cord of soft leather with silver metal tips and a clasp carved from a red wood in the shape of an apple, one that looked remarkably like Braeburn's Cutie Mark. The earth pony admired it for a moment before addressing Soarin' once more. "It's beautiful, Soarin'," he said sincerely before looking over at his companion. "Now what's the occasion?"

Soarin' tossed his mane out of his eyes and looked more nervous than before. When he spoke, the words came out in a rush. "Well, unicorns get rings on their horns, and I thought you'd like something practical like—"

"'Rings?'" Braeburn echoed, turning to fully face the pegasus. "Soarin'…" His throat suddenly felt very dry. "Is this… We're talkin' about marriage?"

"If you're willing to let you and me be forever, I'd be honored," Soarin' said, his voice soft but serious.

"I dunno what to say," Braeburn said quietly, looking down at the gift that accompanied Soarin's proposal.

"I was kind of hoping you'd say yes…" Soarin' mumbled, seemingly braced for incoming rejection.

Braeburn leaned in close to brush kisses on Soarin's cheeks and eyes. "Of course my answer's yes."


End file.
